Hexiciah Steam
Hexiciah Steam is the cyborg father of Robecca Steam. Character Hexiciah is a man who treats even desperate or surreal situations with an attitude it can still be righted. Robecca's scaredevil attitude takes much from his upbeat nature. In the book, Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun, Robecca states that he was kind and "a swell guy". It also states that he was a normie, and the last place he was ever seen was the catacombs. Also, it is revealed that after creating his daughter, he was also looking into replacing human organs with mechanical parts. (Robecca believes that, as unlikely as it sounds, he might've been able to do so for himself - so there is a chance he could still be alive.) And according to Robecca, before his mysterious disappearance, Hexiciah would sneak out at late hours of the night and often act strange, stating that he wanted his daughter to live in "a world that treated all monsters equal". Hexiciah is also mentioned in Elissabat's diary, where it is revealed that 400 years ago he helped Elissabat escape Transylvania. How he was able to remain alive centuries later to create Robecca is still unknown. Portrayers Hexiciah Steam is voiced by Dave B. Mitchell. Relationships Family Robecca was created by Hexiciah, and ever since then, the two have counted one another as father and daughter. Robecca dearly hopes to be reunited with him one day. Friends Hexiciah Steam was a man with a good reputation in monster society during the late nineteenth and early twentieth century. He was a close friend of the Steins and was trusted by Dracula and Elissabat, the vampire queen. Cartoon Volume 3 TV specials Hexiciah was entrusted with the Vampire's Heart by Elissabat, the future Vampire Queen, as she feared that her uncle, Lord Stoker, would use her as a puppet ruler to the vampires. After being entrusted with the Heart, Hexiciah installed it within his daughter, Robecca, for safe keeping, leading them back to Elissabat centuries later. Volume 4 TV specials During a class on heritage in 1814, Hexiciah has to have a friendly talking to with his student Sparky, who's attempts to create life are reckless and short-sighted at best. Hexiciah invites him for a discussion after class before calling the session to an end and leaving. When a little while later he reaches his room in the catacombs, his time travel device appears used, but he pays little mind to it because he finds something more intriguing: a letter left by his daughter. The intriguing part is that he does not have a daughter, but the letter inspires him to build one. Some time later, he decides to look into the time portal too and through it reaches a laboratory in 2014, where he is greeted by his daughter and finds Sparky in tears over being responsible for the death of his own granddaughter. Hexiciah is unfazed, explaining the matter of life once more to Sparky and inspiring all students present to give a little of their own spark to return Frankie back to life. Once she's safe, he bids his daughter farewell and takes Sparky back to 1814 with him. Timeline * Early July, 2012: Hexiciah Steam makes his diary debut in Robecca Steam's 'Between Classes' diary. * April 02, 2013: Hexiciah Steam makes his ''Ghoulfriends'' book semi-debut in Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun. * May 06, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Hexiciah Steam. * March 11, 2014: Hexiciah Steam makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Frights, Camera, Action!". Notes * Despite being a human, Hexiciah's name is monster-themed. This, however, could be because of the fact that he has associated himself with monsters more than once. * In Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun, Hexiciah is constantly referred to as Hexicah. This either is an error or a preliminary name, because the trademark is Hexiciah. Gallery Vlcsnap-7419-08-20-20h23m47s113.png|Hexiciah arrives to receive the Vampire's Heart from Elissabat Vlcsnap-4853-04-21-15h25m29s935.png|Elissabat entrusts the Vampire's Heart to Hexiciah to keep safe so she can't be found vlcsnap-2108-03-21-00h42m47s618.png|Hexiciah returns to his office to find it a mess vlcsnap-4064-06-16-00h13m10s448.png|The letter to Hexiciah from his future daughter, Robecca vlcsnap-5779-08-29-18h23m37s628.png|Hexiciah inspired to build Robecca vlcsnap-1768-09-27-08h15m49s342.png|Hexiciah works on Robecca's blueprints vlcsnap-2472-12-26-05h32m39s591.png|Hexiciah arrives in the year 2014 vlcsnap-8224-08-26-16h28m00s531.png|Hexiciah unites with his future daughter, Robecca vlcsnap-9073-07-11-16h04m47s860.png|"You are just...perfect!" vlcsnap-6889-12-23-18h27m51s838.png|"It looks as though I did an amazing job building you. Or rather, will do an amazing job at some point." vlcsnap-5711-11-04-12h04m28s719.png|Hexiciah already impressed by what Robecca will look like once he finishes building her in the past vlcsnap-5123-07-30-01h28m59s781.png|"And you, Victor Frankenstein, are late for our conversation after class. By about 200 years if I'm not mistaken." vlcsnap-8803-10-01-19h00m55s566.png|"And I'm here to bring you back to our time. Where you belong." vlcsnap-5348-12-13-00h49m29s107.png|Hexiciah notices that before he takes Victor home to 1814, they need to revive Frankie first vlcsnap-0249-01-28-06h45m55s262.png|Hexiciah annoyed by Victor still not getting the point of his lectures about the spark of life vlcsnap-4379-07-01-20h35m59s543.png|"Didn't you listen to anything I said before? Creating life takes more than what you have up here." vlcsnap-1648-09-29-01h23m09s110.png|"How can something be gone, that's inside of every living thing?" vlcsnap-0128-11-09-15h09m06s308.png|Hexiciah watches as the spark of joy from everyone at Monster High comes together to revive Frankie vlcsnap-1404-03-29-22h10m16s884.png|Hexiciah encouraging Victor not to give up on saving his granddaughter vlcsnap-0638-03-21-03h33m47s992.png|"Alright, Victor Frankenstein, it's time to go." vlcsnap-9788-01-14-22h49m55s990.png|Hexiciah and Victor return to 1814 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Freaky Fusion characters Category:Humans Category:Parents